


override protocol

by love_in_the_time_of_kolinahr



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it is a truth universally acknowledged that men get pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_time_of_kolinahr/pseuds/love_in_the_time_of_kolinahr
Summary: “Tell me, why do the nice girls always go for assholes?”





	override protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This was written off-the-cuff today and is entirely unbeta'd—so if you see something, say something! Also, I wasn't really feeling the Number One moniker, so I used the [Memory Beta info](https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Number_One) and called her Una for the sake of both brevity and pornography:
> 
>  "With her given Illyrian birthname considered to be all but impossible for outsiders to pronounce, she adopted the name "Una" (signifying the concept of "one") at least as far back as her Starfleet Academy days, always having been first in her class regarding academics, athletics, intellect, and accomplishments, subsequently being dubbed "Number One" as a variation on this by her classmates."

It's impossible to miss.  Pike actually _blushes_ when he looks at the synthesizer and sees what’s inside, a dusky pink that blooms prettily from his hairline, tinting his high cheekbones, and creeping down his neck, past the collar of his command gold uniform.  Una watches him, leaning against the mesh partition that separates the captain's office from his sleeping quarters and tamps down on a snicker. They've only been sleeping together for two weeks, sloppy, adrenaline-fueled fucks between shift changes, thrilling but quantifiably unambitious. Today, Pike gave Lt. Spock the conn for the gamma shift, which means the only way his communicator will go off before beta is if they are literally being fired on by Klingons.

 

Oh, there's trust between them, forged over years of working together, over days spent quarreling about Andorian xenoecological regulations, over nights spent dirtside in companionable silence underneath the inscrutable constellations of alien skies.  Una has a scar on her hip from a phaser blast she took for him on Beta Agni III, Pike spent almost a month in the infirmary regrowing several major organs after getting gored by the targ that she’d been trying to tranq for the geeks in the Life Sciences department.

 

Nevertheless, Una is aware of some old-fashioned Terran interpersonal politics when it comes to sex, particularly when it involves the XO ravishing her captain with a huge purple dildo on what is technically their first real date.  She's barely used to calling him by his first name.

 

But when Pike takes the strap-on from the drawer, he holds it by the base with a sure grip, squeezing it gingerly as though to test it for give, and swings the attached harness with a deliberate, jaunty ease.

 

“Tell me, why do the nice girls always go for assholes?”

 

He ducks the back of her hand reflexively. Una snorts.

 

“You interested?  It's okay if—”

 

“God, yes,” Pike says quickly, and the blush deepens.  “I mean. Yes, I would be...amenable to that,” he adds with a self-effacing smile. And Una?  Una should not be as turned on by his uncharacteristic bashfulness as she, in fact, is.

 

“Amenable, huh?”

 

"Shut up,” he points out. “Yeah.  You know, this wasn't what I had in mind when I gave you the override code.” Then, defensively: “It's been a while.”

 

At this, Una draws closer and winds the harness around her wrist, pulls him to her until their bodies are flush and she can feel his dick pressing insistently against her stomach through his tight black Starfleet-issue trousers.  When she tilts her head up, his mouth is on hers is just as soft, eager and hungry as it was the first time they kissed.

 

“Message received. We'll take it easy, go slow,” she murmurs against the corner of his lips, tugging the dildo from his grip and running it deliberately up the hard line of his cock.  Pike shivers and exhales a low untidy moan that resonates between them, makes her clench with arousal.

 

“Not _too_ slow.”

 

Una studies his face with a predatory tenderness and smiles as she follows him into the sleeping alcove.

 

* * *

 

Una takes it _very_ slow.  Spends a long time lying on her belly between Pike’s spread thighs, her shiny new cock grinding into the sheets, fingering him open while he squirms, begs, and memorably, threatens her with a court martial.   Last week, Pike pressed Una up against the walls of the observation deck and fucked her standing up—grinning and showing off his _insane_ core strength as she threw her arms around his neck and hung on for dear life; today he reminds her of that Bajoran transfer student from the Academy (Triza? Tanya?) who might have been a novitiate priestess the previous year—surely so, because nothing else would explain the way she'd keened when Una licked into her. Whatever Una was expecting from tonight, this was not it.  This is so much _better_.  She understands the blushing now—the imperturbable captain of a constitution class starship losing his composure and melting like an ice cream cone when somebody plays with his ass.

 

“There you are,” she says softly, at long last. “You're the bossiest bottom in the world and I haven't even fucked you yet.”

 

“What, don’t fucking tell me I’m _ready_ ,” Pike wheezes.  Una pulls back, sitting up, and looks him over.  He looks fairly wrecked, his neatly parted hair completely disheveled against the pillow, lower lip bitten red.  Those muscular arms are stretched above his head, his hands white-knuckling the headboard like he doesn't trust himself not to touch his leaking cock.  As if to make a point, another jet of precum seeps out of the tip and smears against his stomach while Una watches. _God_.

 

“Maybe you _aren't_ ready yet, mister,”  Una says. She wants to tease, but it comes out as a low, dangerous murmur.  She experimentally flexes all three fingers she's patiently worked into the tight, slick channel of his body and Pike literally _whimpers_ , moving his hips against her hand in uncertain jerks. “You know, I could always eat you out for a while, just to be sure. Get you nice and wet for me before I—whoa, _whoa_.”

 

Una stills for several disordered moments, contrite, while he devotes his considerable ingenuity and attention span to not shooting off all over himself.   

 

“Just from that?”  It's a rhetorical question. Pike is breathing like a sprinter, staring desperately up at the ceiling as he tries to get himself under control.  

 

“Sweetheart, I don't believe there's any limit on how fine a hair trigger I'm on at this point,” Pike bites out, his left hand clutching a handful of bedsheets and his right gripping his cock at the base.  Una takes the opportunity to ease her fingers out, smiling a very little at his stilted whine.

 

The tube of lubricant has, in the meantime, made its way off the edge of the bed and the interlude gives them both a chance to cool down.  By the time she finally finds it, the harness has gotten twisted and she stands obligingly in front of the bed while Pike fixes it, her large purple dick bobbing and weaving precariously close to his face.  His deft, thick fingers slip up her damp inner thighs and a low moan uncurls from Una’s throat when he slips them underneath the strap-on to touch her.

 

“Just from that?” he echoes.

 

Una blinks down at him, thumbing the cap of the tube in her palm, as his middle and index finger rub circles around her slick, throbbing clit, threatening to unravel her.  The world feels warm and humid and close. Pike looks at her like it hurts not to, his searing gaze moving from face to her legs, to her cock, lingering on her breasts for long enough that Una can feel her nipples pulling tight and hot.  Unconsciously, her stance widens, and his fingers rub her with more purpose. She wants to kiss him, wants to impale herself on him, to yank the back of his head and pull his pretty, glistening mouth down on her cock, then come watching him try to choke it all the way down. Instead, Una ignores the restless and conflicting demands of her body, and brings her free hand up to circle his wrist and tugs it free with a sweet, wet noise.

 

“Later,” she promises him, voice shaking, then pushes him back before she changes her mind and all their good intentions get leveled.  Una clambers into the bed after him, her nerves still reeling from the pleasure of his touch. _Later_ , she promises herself deliriously.  Later, she's going to tie him up and keep him on the edge for hours, make him beg for it until his voice is hoarse. Later, she'll make him come, untouched, on her cock.   Right now, Pike lies back and watches her hungrily as she drizzles lube into her palm and slicks up the dildo; she briefly considers flipping him over and taking him on his hands and knees, but finds herself easing open his thighs again, crawling up the length of his body.  He grabs a pillow and shoves it under his ass to prop himself up. Una grins wolfishly at his eagerness.

 

“So, you still want me to fuck you, Captain?” she asks, lips against Pike’s ear.  

 

His cock twitches between them. “Jeez,” he complains, “Yeah, yes, Number One, you should absolutely fuck me now, please.”

 

She hitches his right leg up, curls her hand around her fake cock and presses into his hole, just the tip, then eases back—until, finally, she can thrust forward again. Not all the way in, but she does, and Pike gasps something against her shoulder.  She pauses, gives him some time to adjust to the feeling of being fucked open.  After a long moment, he carefully begins to work himself against her cock, his hands on her ass guiding her thrusts, then ghosting tentatively down her sides. Una feeds it into his body inch by inch, until she bottoms out and they’re pressed flush against each other, their thighs touching.

 

Pike swallows convulsively. “Please,” he grits out. “Una.”

 

She sets up an easy rhythm, in time with the movement of his hips, and fucks him slowly, grinding her hips in sinuous circles, the fat, blunt head of her cock pressing relentlessly against his prostate again and again.  Beneath her, Pike writhes, sucking in shallow hitching breaths, his damp hair plastered to his forehead.

 

“Look at you, taking it like a fucking pro. You like this?”  She picks up the pace and his hands drop to his sides to fist spasmodically at the sheets.

 

“Nnngh.”

 

“Use your words, Captain, ” Una breathes. “Tell me how it feels.”

 

“I can’t—”  

 

Pike throws his head back, exposing the pale column of his neck, and Una can't help herself—she leans over and nips at him, scraping her teeth along his carotid artery and up to his jaw.

 

“Tell me, or I’ll stop, Chris.”

 

“God, don’t stop, _please_ —you feel. Una, you’re so—”

 

“Tell me. ” Una punctuates her words with a hard thrust, so turned on by his loss of control that she's dizzy with it.

 

“Oh fuck, I _love_ it.”

 

“Show me. Let me see you.”

 

Una doesn't have to say it twice.  Pike's right hand slips between their bodies to wrap loosely around his weeping, neglected cock. The rush of power when he immediately chokes out a broken “ah!” sound and looks up at her, mouth shocked open, is more that she had anticipated. His grip contracts and he strokes himself in a zealous counterpoint to her steady movement inside him.

 

“Una,” Pike gasps urgently, on an rising note, the way he calls for her dirtside when he faces something dangerous and unknown and extraordinary, when something is about to overwhelm him.

 

“Right here, Chris,” she says quietly. She leans in to kiss him, open-mouthed and wet; he turns into it with a desperate noise. She pulls off in time to see his face tense and crumple.  He cries out, body going rigid against hers.

 

The first hard pulse of cum actually hits the underside of Pike's chin. It glistens there, slowly dripping down his neck.  Una knows she’ll wear bruises on her thighs tomorrow where Pike is clinging to her, but for now she just slips her hand over his and seals it tighter against her overheated skin, murmuring soothing nonsense while he shudders helplessly underneath her, groaning and coming in diminishing arcs.

 

Eventually Pike's muscles relax and he sags back against the bed.  He’s flushed and panting. Una smooths her fingers along his heaving ribs, silently encouraging him to take deep breaths.

 

“Chris, holy _fuck_ ,” she whispers reverently.

 

Almost as unbearably erotic to watch as his orgasm is the full body shiver as she gently disengages.  Una feels like she's going to shake apart as her fingers fumble at the straps of the harness; she is soaking wet from all the time spent teasing him, her clit throbs and aches with want.  Pike moves to help, still trembling from his climax, but recovering his faculties admirably. The dildo is unceremoniously tossed against the wall, and then his strong hands are at her waist. He flips Una over onto her back, like it's the easiest thing in the world, like he hadn't just been squirming and keening and begging to be fucked into the mattress.

 

“Chris,” she rasps, and has no time to complain about being deposited in the wet spot before her legs are hoisted over his broad shoulders, and his mouth is on her without preamble.

 

Una comes so quickly that it's _embarrassing_ , almost as soon as he firms his tongue into a point and starts licking in earnest over her folds; she barely even has time to yank that gorgeous head of hair the way she likes to do when she's close, when the sensation begins to wash over her in waves of unbearable, obliterating sweetness.  Pike muffles a startled sound and keeps going while she pants and whimpers and undulates through it, as she writhes and chases the residual sparks.

 

She stills, and Pike’s head pops up from between her legs, his blue eyes questioning. She's managed to tug at his hair enough that it's sticking up all over, making him look surprised. Una pulls him up, licks her slick off his lips, and lets him gather her up in his arms.  They sprawl against one another in a tangle of limbs, breathless and debauched.

 

“Do you suppose,” Una says after a long while, “that Spock can hold the conn until we get to Starbase 8?”

 

She looks up and then it's her turn to blush; Pike is beaming down at her, his sweat-damp hair falling into his eyes,  as though he knows exactly what she is going to use his synthesizer for next, like he can't wait to be ravished again, like he trusts her not to break him.  He huffs out a laugh.  Una can feel something in her chest unfurling, even as she refuses to acknowledge it by name.

 

“I believe so,” Pike decides. “He could use the practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy international women's day lmao
> 
> [please yell at me about star trek on tumblr](https://love-in-the-time-of-kolinahr.tumblr.com)


End file.
